rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Salem/@comment-7559231-20160214173942
Surprised people were right about the narrator being the main villain. Also curious about the nature of her relationship with Ozpin. My personal theory is that they don't just predate the Great War they predate Humanity itself. They were once close but upon noticing Humanity they began to disagree. Salem saw them as vermin to be exterminated and created the Grimm to carry out the task(note how they only seem intent on killing humans) while Ozpin believed they had potential and began training them to protect them from Salem. This eventually resulted in them coming into conflict with each other which ended in Ozpin sealing her away in a shadow world(which I think the place she is in at the end is) where she is able to influence the normal world to a limited degree. Ozpin angry he was forced to seal his friend away briefly(from his perspective of time anyway) became hostile to Humanity destroying many settlements in a blind rage(hence his comment about how he made more mistakes that any man, women and child) before regaining control of himself and exiling himself to a remote corner of the world where he bitterly dwelled on how events played out. Eventually after many years four girls with incredibly powerful semblances relating to the seasons came across his house and helped to restore his faith in the world and in himself. Out of gratitude for this he granted a fifth of his power to each of them(hence how he was able to match Cinder after she got the fall maidens power before disappearing). With his faith restored he went back out into the world and began to slowly manipulate Humanity society so that everyone can be happy and live freely by teaching them his beliefs while never actively taking part in events(hence his identity as a headmaster of school) and revealing his identity to them always leaving after a set period of time to go live in a different kingdom to continue his work. Salem trapped in her shadow world could only watch as her former friend built up humanity. Angry she now sees to destroy everything Ozpin built destroyed(hence her comment at the end). She eventually discovers the existence of a human girl angry at the world(cinders apparent hatred for the kingdoms leadership) and desperate for power who she decides to make her protégé and eventually forge into a being she could call a companion by having her steal all the power Ozpin granted to the four human girls and their successors. To help with this she directs cinder to locations containing tools she created that allow Cinder to go into and out of the shadow realm and summon some of her more powerful creations. So that's my theory(very sorry for taking up so much space) do you think its probable. Did I make any assumptions that go against whats already been shown( my memories a bit poor on the exact details). Also if I have gone against any of this wikis policies I am sorry and I will repost this by itself once informed.